The Shards Of The Past
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: In connection to Sonic X- Shard Saga and Sonic: Melody of Mobius, this fan fiction tells us the significant parts of Melody Faith's past, the good moments, the bad moments and the just plain '...' moments. ShadowxOC OCxOC
1. Creation

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Archie Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, Archie and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Wulph Howlfur and his family are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING - **… I think this is the first time I've made a clean chapter... except for the word God. And the drug references. And the constant pushing over of Melody... OKAY, SO IT'S NOT THAT CLEAN... It's cleaner than usual.

A/N: Finally... Damn Word. Anyways, this fic will be telling us about Melody's past before escaping and before they're transported back in time [my view on what happened with Sonic X and my view that it's connected to the comics] to Station Square of Earth before the Xorda attack. A lot of violence and such XD

MAJOR SPOILER FOR SX-SS AND THE SEQUEL FIC

Melody actually did know the original Robotnik before he was killed, but she was kept in a stasis tube until Eggman found her in a closed off part of his base.

Placed after he finds Shadow [still helping him] and might include Mecha and A.D.A.M XD This'll only show parts of her past, due to the boringness of her life at times XD

Melody: Duh. Of course it was boring.

Whatever. Shut up, Melody.

* * *

**The Shards Of The Past**

**Chapter 1 - Creation**

Eggman was typing in codes in front of a tube filled with water and had a green and gold fox with two tails curled up in the centre, tubes sticking out of the fox. Shadow walked into the lab and walked up to Eggman, ready to accept his responsibility of training the fox. Eggman looked at him then looked at the fox, the tubes removing themselves from the body.

"Doctor, is she ready?" Shadow asked.

"Hmmm... We need to inject her with the drugs before she's fully conscious." the water started draining out of the tube as Eggman gave Shadow three syringes. "You're the only one fast enough."

"Hmmm." he grunted as he looked at the syringes, then the fox. "She will need someone to love."

"The family I have captive will do. After her mind and body turns six, you'll need to train her." Eggman stated as the fox started to move. "She's waking up, go!" he exclaimed.

Shadow opened the tube and grabbed her arm and injected all three drugs as she tried to open her eyes, she couldn't see but she could hear what was happening. Shadow threw the syringes away and picked her up. He dragged her to Eggman who just stood there, stunned by his creation.

Eggman gave him a necklace with a green jewel's shard and commanded. "Put this on her when you get her to her room, without that she can't survive. The shard can't ever be bonded with the Chaos Emerald it came from, or she'll die, is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor." Shadow replied.

...

The green and gold fox had awoken fully in a girl's pink bedroom. She stood up and walked to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, she was wearing a yellow and green ballgown. She grabbed the shard on her necklace and looked at it, amazed by its beautiful glow. She broke out of the stare when Shadow entered the room. She looked at him, confused.

"If you're wondering, your code-name is P.C.E.S, your real name is Melody Faith." Shadow said bleakly.

"Where am I, who are you...?" Melody began to ask. "I have so many questions, but all of them surely can't be answered..."

"You're in your master's base. You serve Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, I'll be training you." he replied.

"What...? This is so confusing..." Melody muttered as she turned away. "I'm not sure of what I know and don't know..."

Shadow walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him as he reassured her. "It'll be alright, I won't be too rough at the beginning."

"But... what am I training for?" she asked.

"You'll be training to be the doctor's second elite soldier."

"Who's the first?"

"A robot named Boomer. I'd be the first, but I don't work for the doctor, I merely assist him."

Melody started crying. "This so sudden, I don't know anything, I'm forced to work and I don't know why..."

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

"... I'm... I'm..."

"Hm?"

She sighed, "Don't worry, it's nothing... So this is my life..."

...

Melody walked through the dungeons, accompanied by a robot guard. She looked into the all of the cells they passed, the prisoners all cowering in fear. Melody looked at the passing faces, worried for their well-being. The robot had noticed this and shoved her, making her fall over. Melody began to cry as she lifted her dress enough to see grazing from her knee to above her ankle, still weak from the side effects of the drugs given to her by Shadow. The robot forced her to stand, making her fall down over and over. By the time they got to their destination, Melody had been bruised badly with grazes all over her. The cell door opened and Melody was then pushed into the cell, awakening the family of prisoners in it. Melody tried to sit up, but couldn't. A young female wolf ran over to her and offered her hand. Melody looked up at the wolf's hand weakly, scared out of her mind at the possiblity that she was powerful.

"Don't be scared, we're friendlies. My name is Akika! What's yours?" the female wolf asked cheerfully.

Melody stood up with difficulty as Akika helped her. "... P.C.E.S..."

"I meant your real name." she said.

"... Melody Faith..."

"Cool! Come and I'll introduce you to my family!"

"... Okay..."

Akika walked over to the back of the cell and gestured two male wolves and another female wolf to her. "This is my family, my mum, my dad and my brother, Kei!"

"Yo." Kei greeted.

"My name is Wulph. This is my wife, Bixa." Wulph said.

Bixa ran over to Melody and looked at her wounds. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"... Thank you... Bixa..."

"Hm, that won't do."

"Huh...?"

"You're part of the family now, call me by what I am."

"... Sorry... Mother." Melody suddenly cried out as she fell, causing Bixa and Akika to try to hold her up. "Ow... My leg... I'm still weak from my creation..."

"Creation...?" Akika asked.

"I was created by Dr. Eggman... to be his second elite soldier." Melody answered weakly.

"Whoa." Kei muttered.

"Time is up. Please come with me." said the robot guard.

"What?!" Melody cried as she got pulled out of the cell, then shoved forward, being slammed into the ground again. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey!! Leave her alone!!" Bixa shouted.

"I don't see you two having any authority to command me, do you?" the robot said smuggly.

"God, Leon, don't you ever just give it a rest?!" Wulph asked angrily.

* * *

A/N: So, howzat? Trust me, it'll get better, especially with Wulph's little anger management problem XD

Melody: Little, my arse.

Anyways, review and tell me what you think. You can even suggest ideas because I suck at thinking of prediciments for Melody, just make sure most of them are violent XD

Melody: Stuff you, woman.


	2. Settling In At 6

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Archie Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, Archie and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Wulph Howlfur and his family are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND Melody's design. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: Heh, number TWO... damn coffee. Anyways, the next few chapters might be short because of a lack of ideas for the chapter, mainly due to the title of the chapter.

* * *

**The Shards Of The Past**

**Chapter 2 - Settling In At 6**

Melody sighed as she stirred the stew brewing in a large pot. It had been a year since she was created. She lifted the spoon and tasted the stew, she stuck her tounge out and started stiring the mixture again. Her separation from her family had been emotional, but not bad. She leaned over to the left and grabbed a jar of salt. She opened it and got a pinch of salt. She threw it into the pot and put the jar away and stirred a little more. She lifted the spoon to her mouth again and tasted the stew. She smiled and put the spoon by the side. She picked up the pot and tipped it into several bowls. Dinner was ready.

Melody sighed again. "Why do I need to cook the meals...?"

Shadow walked into the kitchen unnoticed. "Because it's part of your training."

She squealed and turned around. "Shadow! I-I-I-" she stuttered.

"Don't worry. Just get the meals to the prisioners, then to the Doctor and Snively." he commanded.

"Yes, Shadow." she said as she quickly gathered several bowls, put them on a large tray and rushed out of the kitchen with it.

"... I think I should stop pushing her so much..." Shadow mumbled.

...

Melody panted as she tried to recover from a punch to the mouth, delivered by Shadow. She jumped out of the way as Shadow tried to punch her again, barely missing her. She whipped her tails at him, hitting him but leaving her open. Shadow grabbed the tails and flung her over him, slamming her into the ground. Melody gasped for air as he walked up to her. She looked at him and started to back away, afraid she'd get hurt again. Shadow offered a hand, causing Melody to flinch. Scared, she took the hand and was helped up. She saw the concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"I... I think so... Shadow, I don't think I can do this..." Melody replied weakly.

"Sure you can, after a while you'll get used to it." Shadow said, trying to remain positive.

"I don't think I could..." she said weakly before suddenly crying out as she fell to the ground. "Shadow..."

"What's wrong?"

"My leg... It hurts..."

Shadow kneeled down next to her and grabbed her right leg. "Tell if this hurts." he said as he bended her leg back and forth, making Melody cry out in pain. "Don't worry, it's only sprained."

"Only...?" she asked weakly as she stood up with difficulty. "It feels like it's broken. I'll go get someone to get it fixed, thanks for your help."

"Just make sure you ask them to teach you what they're doing."

"Huh?"

"You need to be trained in healing too."

"Great..." she said sarcastically as she slowly walked off.

...

Melody winced as a cat bandaged her leg. She glared at the nurse, recieving a warm look in return. She still wasn't getting used to the constant training and pain. She sighed as she listened to the nurse explaining how to bandage a leg. The cat noticed this and grunted, annoyed at the young fox.

"I hope your listening!" the nurse snapped.

"Sorry..." Melody mumbled.

"Don't worry, I should be sorry. I'm the one hurting you." the nurse said.

"... Just teach me... I wanna get outta here so I can take a break..."

"Look, I know techincally you're only, like, what? One? But, you need this training to survive."

"... I know..."

The nurse went back to teaching Melody. "Now, you wrap it around like this. Then you get the little clip and latch it on like that and you're done!"

"Thank you, I'll probably see you same time tomorrow." Melody said dully as she got up and limped out of the room.

"I know when I'm not apprieciated. Hmph." the nurse said angrily as she tended to her paperwork.

...

It was night time and Melody couldn't sleep. She rolled over and sighed. Her eyelids then felt heavy as she drifted off to sleep. Shadow opened the door and looked at the sleeping young vixen, who had rolled on to her back. He turned away, but couldn't stop looking. He walked up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping fox. He moved forward a little, then backed off and walked to the door. Melody mumbled in her sleep, then fell silent again. Shadow turned to look at Melody, then closed his eyes and closed the door. He walked down the corridor and began to feel angry with himself.

"How could I think such impure thoughts?! She's only a child!" he growled. "Damn it, why did the doctor have to make her designed to attract males too?!"

* * *

A/N: Don't expect many chapters, this is a small project that'll get updated occasionally, mainly because of SX-SS and maybe Crystellagon High [depends on the amount of OCs I get]

Anyways, don't forget to review XD


End file.
